Ampage
History According to Vincent himself, he was born and raised in the southwest of Canada, on Vancouver Island. His parents, who he has refused to name to protect their safety, were a lumberjack and his wife who raised him as an only child. His early life was spent in the woods and parks of the area, honing his physical skill by helping his papa with the work. He claims he left at the age of 19 and went to America after an argument with his father, as the country life was not enough for him. These details of his early life is taken from interviews and the author information included in his first book. The first record of the name Vincent Roderick showing up in official documentation is as a contestant in an amateur bodybuilding competition in Seattle. He came 6th in the 10-man competition. Here's where Vincent's own accout of his life starts to be provable. He worked as a fitness consultant for wealthy businessmen in Seattle, helping them to improve themselves. In his part-time he focused on his own physique, and entered more of these amateur competitions. He started doing better in them over time. However he was notorious for an abrasive attitude, and started being politely excluded from the Seattle bodybuilding scene when he made an explosive outburst at the end of a competition. He had been barely beaten into first place by a rival, Andrew Spanelli, and attacked the man in a rage, coming close to injuring him before he was dragged away. His break came 4 years later, when at the age of 23 he attracted the attention of one Richard "Moonrock" Barnes. This well-known agent had been struggling financially, but saw potential in the young Canadian and decided to make him a client. This launched Vincent into the professional scene and he started to pursue his hobby full-time. Vincent never won any major awards, but he did fairly well and was a reliable money-earner for Richard. Vincent and Richard worked closely together for the next few years, training together and for a couple of weeks living together while in France for a competition. Rumours circulated that the two were more than friends, which Vincent always vehemently denied. After five years of working together, Vincent, Richard and the rest of Richard's clients were on the way to the city of Innsbruck, Austria, from an earlier show. The tourbus never made it. Records say it was hit by a freak bolt of lightning on the way. Though reports show the sky as being clear and sunny that day, the bus was suddenly electrified, killing everyone on board but Vincent himself. Eyewitnesses in nearby cars on the autobahn described the car bursting into flames as lightning arced across it. It was at this point that Vincent learned of his powers due to his strange survival. He quickly discovered that his new powers made it incredibly easy to keep his physique as he could burn off calories at an incredible rate. Partially for comfort and partially to test foods he had never permitted himself before, he began to study cooking. He slowly withdrew from the bodybuilder scene as he began more and more to devote himself to his new passion. He became more withdrawn than ever before, rarely socialising. The next time he appeared in public was a year later, for the launch of his cookbook, "Strong Tastes for Strong People". This tome of sugary treats and fruity deserts was published by The Plump Stork Printing Company, a Seattle-based publisher well-known for taking on local authors. It was a commercial flop, with reviewers slating it for expensive ingredients, lack of variety and a complete disregard for healthy foods or diets, as well as poor sentence structure and lack of writing skill. It was then that he was approached by Angela Delanne, a superhero agent working on behalf of McDonalds. She had heard of his powers demonstrated in the accident, as well as his strange diet, and though he would be a perfect fit for the company. He saw a chance for fame and he leapt for it, signing on immediately. He began to stop financial crimes like bank-heists and other high-profile crimes under the name of Ampage. His backers provided him with a costume of his description, and he provided them with advertising space. He began to make a name for himself at last, but it wasn't enough for him. He looked towards reality television for his next shot at fame and fortune. For a while he was a potential contestant on MasterChef, but the show said they let him go due to conflict with the other contestants, an unfair advantage over the others due to his powers, and a highly unsuitable outit for the kitchen which he refused to change out of. When he heard about Project Legend, he leapt at the chance to combine two of his talents and signed up immediately. Memorable Moments Rumours Relationships Vincent has a son that he did not know about. Quotes "I now understand why people wear chest clothes" - Ampage, 25/5/14 "Why are we here? Can I check that!?" - Ampage, over comms, referring to the Hero House, 2/6/14 "It's gonna take ages to get this outta my codpiece - I'll smell fishy for weeks!" - Ampage, after being hit into a dumpster, 2/6/14 Category:Heroes